plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Player's House (PvZO)
:For other uses, see Player's House (disambiguation). Player's House was where the player upgraded their plants to use in Adventure Mode in Plants vs. Zombies Online. Changing Room This was where the player could change costumes for the plants. The first costume could be equipped by upgrading the plant to the Green tier. Other costumes could then be bought by gems or by Costume Crystals for rare ones. :See also: Costumes (PvZO) The Blender This was where you upgraded your equipment. The Blender was filled with Energy that can be used to upgrade the equipment. Once it was upgraded 100% it would've reached a new level. The energy in the Blender could be refilled by the Energy Creator next to it, which filled the Blender's energy after a certain amount of time. It would become more effective once upgraded with Blender Parts. The player also gained energy from certain tasks, which could be used to fill the Blender by clicking the "+" button. In the second section, the player could upgrade the equipment tier with Upgrade Materials, along with some energy from the Blender. The Oven This was used to increase the plant's oven level, which boosted the plant's stats up to 5 times using chlorophyll. There was different chlorophyll for different starred plants and 1 unit of chlorophyll was equal to 5 units of chlorophyll of the 1-star lower rarity. Each plant could only be upgraded to Level V. If the plant was given with the chlorophyll of its exact star rarity, the upgrade had a 100% chance of success, although the chance was lowered if the chlorophyll given was lower than the rarity of the plant. More chlorophyll used would've cost more coins for the upgrade. Puzzle Pieces Puzzle Piece (Mode) This was used to boost each plant's stats for Adventure Mode. You needed to collect a certain number of Tier Puzzle Pieces to fill up a slot in the puzzle. Filling up all the slots upgraded the plant's tier and gave a huge boost to the plant's power level. Each subtier required more puzzle pieces to fill than the previous tier, while each tier had more slots to fill up. The Scale This mode was used to increase the plant's rarity once it had been boosted in the oven 5 times. To do this, you needed Plant Puzzle Pieces and coins based on the upgrade the player was going to upgrade into. Plant Awakening Once the plant's rarity had been maxed out and you had given them 5 units of 5-star Chlorophyll, you could've brought the plant here to use a certain number of Star Souls and certain types and numbers of Moon Souls to increase their rarity to that of the moon rarity. Washing Machine This was used to boost the plant's stats using Scrubbing Potion or Leveled Scrubbing Potion. To attempt to boost their stats, you needed to use 3 units of Scrubbing Potion, 6 units of Leveled Scrubbing Potion, or 50 Lucky Points. The third option however was guaranteed to boost all the stats and give an overall positive gain on the stat changes. The first two though could've been used in stack. The feature was very similar to the Plant Family feature in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version). Each time the player upgraded, it gave the plant random upgrades of random stats that increased or decreased by a random amount. The player could either adopt it for a plant or scrap it for 1 Lucky Point and continue upgrading for another one. Fruits This mode was also used to boost the plant's stats using Energy Crystals, using either normal, colored, or strange. Strange was only used for the last two fruits while the rest used the other crystals. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Items Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online items Category:Game mechanics Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online buildings Category:Locations